1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a status management system that includes an electronic apparatus and an external server, an electronic apparatus that makes up the status management system, and a method of communication in the system, which is applied in the status management system.
2. Related Art
A multifunction apparatus (one example of an electronic apparatus) that has a Web browser function is disclosed in JP-A-2014-48746. In the multifunction machine, a browser screen that is a screen that is created by an external server can be displayed on a display unit of the multifunction machine itself. That is, when a uniform resource locator (URL) is designated by an external server, a control device of the multifunction machine requests browser screen data that is data relating to a browser screen of the URL, and receives (downloads) the browser screen data. Then, the control device displays the browser screen that is based on the received browser screen data, on the display unit.
Here, a system that includes the multifunction machine described above and an external server that communicates with the multifunction machine through a network causes the multifunction machine to function as an HTTP client, and the external server to function as an HTTP server. In this case, when the external server transmits a request notification, the multifunction machine that receives the request notification transmits information that is requested by the external server, as a response to the request notification. Moreover, HTTP is short for hypertext transfer protocol.
Incidentally, as examples of the external server that is applied to the system, there can be a server that performs polling, and a server that does not perform the polling. In a system that employs the server which performs the polling, although status information that is managed by the multifunction machine is changed, the server can know a type of and contents of status information that is changed, by performing the polling. However, in a system that employs the server that does not perform the polling, because the server cannot know that the status information which is managed by the multifunction machine is changed, the server, of course, cannot know the type of and the contents of the changed status information.